


Catch Me

by ZozeeWrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZozeeWrites/pseuds/ZozeeWrites
Summary: Dan and Phil are a middle-class married couple who wake up one night to the sound of someone in their house, and Phil insists on investigating. Only when they enter the kitchen, there is no intruder but instead they discover a message from a ghost.This is my spin on a ghost hunting AU for the fandom games on tumblr!
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	Catch Me

“Dan? Are you up? Did you hear that?” Phil is sat up in bed. Dan, meanwhile, is curled in a ball on the other side of the bed. 

He lets out a soft groan. 

“Dan, I’m not kidding. I think there’s someone in our house.” He puts his hand on Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan rolls over slightly. 

“Go back to sleep Phil, it’s nothing. Or at least leave me out of it.” 

Phil sighs, 

“No need to be so grumpy about it.”

They sit in silence for a second but then Dan sits up and looks at Phil through the darkness. 

“Phil Lester, it’s 3am for crying out loud. I think I’m allowed to be a little grumpy. But now you’ve got be awake. So what do you want to do about this ‘intruder’?”

“We could go check? It sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen.” Phil swings his legs over the side of the bed. He grabs his glasses from the bedside table and puts them on. Dan doesn’t move. 

“Okay you go do that. I’ll be right here in case you need me to call the police.” 

“Very funny Dan, you’re coming with me.” He awkwardly turns to tug on Dan’s arm. 

“Very funny Phil, I think I’ll pass.” He lies back down and pulls the blanket up over his head. 

“But Dan, you make me brave.” It may be dark, but Dan can sense the smirk that is plastered all over Phil’s stupid pretty face. 

“Ew, don’t use my own words against me.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Well they are a part of your wedding vows…” Phil shrugs and tugs once again on Dan’s arm. 

Dan tries to stand his ground but eventually he gives in. 

“Okay fine, we will go check. But you owe me a lie-in tomorrow.”

“Uh sure, but you have to work at 10am…” His voice trails off and Dan just groans again. 

“Okay, let's get this over with so I can sleep before I have to go back to retail hell.” Dan pushes himself and brings himself off of the bed. 

They make their way out of their bedroom and quietly sneak through the hallway until they can see the kitchen. 

“See Phil? Nothing.” He motions to the empty kitchen. 

“But what was that sound, it had to-” He is cut off by a pot flying from the sink to the stove. 

Dan turns to where the pot landed. Phil’s eyes are wide, he saw the whole thing happen. 

“What the actual fuck. That’s not.. that’s not possible…” They stand there and stare at the pot for a few minutes, but it doesn’t move. Dan and Phil aren’t moving either. 

After staying so still, Dan is the first to take a step forward towards the stove. He is more silent than a mouse. 

Dan picks up the pot, his heart is racing a mile a minute. 

He slowly brings the pot back to the sink. Nothing happens. The pot stays there. 

“S-so what was that noise I heard?” His voice is so quiet that Dan can barely hear him. 

Suddenly Dan sees it, the cereal box on the ground. Beside it, the cereal has spilled out onto the floor. Something is spelled out on the ground. 

“Phil… look…” Dan points to the mess. 

“What does it say?” Phil dares to ask. 

Dan slowly makes his way over to the scene of the cereal mishap, and in the middle of a cluster of random letters he sees two words. 

C A T C H M E

Dan’s breath hitches at the sight of the message. 

“Holy shit.”

“So? What does it say?” Phil’s voice makes Dan jump slightly. 

“I-It says… Catch me.” 

All of a sudden all of the cupboards fly open. Dan jumps back and runs back to where Phil has been frozen in place. 

“Phil, I don’t think that, whatever it is, will stop until we catch it. I think it’s playing a game.” Dan voice is steady but mostly out of fear. 

“Okay. So what do we do?” 

Phil’s question seems incredulous. 

“How the fuck would I know.. Maybe Google ‘How to get rid of house ghost?’ The internet has got to know something.” 

Phil quickly pulls out his phone from his pyjama pants. 

Dan decides to take matters into his own hands. 

“Hey ghost? You fucker? I really don’t want to bother you but you’re kinda intruding in the house of me and my husband Phil here. So please get the fuck out?” Dan’s voice is loud and booming around the room. 

A plate levitates out of one of the cupboards and drop to the ground. It startles Phil, who looks up from his phone. 

“O-Okay so here it says that the best way to catch a ghost is to take a picture of it. If we are able to get it on camera, according to some study done in America, the spirit will leave you alone.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Dan begins to think. 

“Well, I can take a pretty wide angle shot of the kitchen on this phone, so we just need to keep it in the kitchen.” He whispers. 

“Okay, you stay here. I have an idea.” He takes Phil’s hand and squeezes it, which never fails to help Phil feel a little bit braver. 

Dan makes his way over to the cereal box, and he starts to rearrange the letters. 

F U C K Y O U 

Dan can sense a shiver down his spine. 

“NOW!” Dan yells, and the flash on Phil’s camera goes off. 

The coldness around Dan begins to disappear. They don’t speak or breathe for a long moment. 

“D-Dan do you think that worked?” His voice is hushed. 

“I sure as hell hope so.” 

“Uh, why don’t you ask it? It seemed to like to respond before…” 

“Hey ghostie? You gone? That’s right, don’t ever come back here.” 

The room is silent, so either the ghost is now hiding or they did get rid of it. Dan hopes it’s the latter. 

“Hey Dan? I think we did it. Let’s go back to bed.” Phil suggests, and they both make their way back to bed. 

“I hope you know I’m not going to be able to sleep now.” Dan says. 

“I know. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep either.”

They are silent for a minute but then when they make eye contact, they both burst into fits of laughter. 

“We fucking just hunted a ghost in our own home. Now that’s what I call an eventful Sunday night.” They both continue to chuckle. 

“And we did it with a phone camera.” Phil laughs at the absurdity.

Slowly, their laughs subside and they both sit in a comfortable silence. 

“Hey Dan?” Phil looks over at Dan. 

“Yeah?” Dan turns to look at Phil. 

“I guess it really is Dan and Phil vs the world huh.” Phil slides himself across the bed so his shoulder is touching Dan’s. 

“I guess so.” Dan yawns. He lies down, with his head on the pillow. Phil follows. Their faces are a few inches apart, and Dan places his arm over Phil’s body. 

“Thank you for being there Dan.” 

“Of course.” Dan voice is a whisper. 

“I love you.” Phil closes the gap between him and Dan by connecting their lips for a few seconds. 

Dan pulls away slightly, 

“I love you too” His voice is muffled and convoluted but Phil understands.


End file.
